Es Igual Todos Los Meses
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Recordando aquellos tiempos felices, logramos unirnos denuevo -odio Los Summarys- Kaoru X Buthc!


**Holaa un nuevo One-shot!, pronto continuare la historia Viaje, mientras tanto aqui esta mi One-shot x)**

**Jejejeje bueno fue inspirado mas o menos en la semana pasada, cuando tenia mis dias del mes, y me puse depresiva a pensando en mi ex, pero bueno eso quedo atras, (que bipolar) caya kyo, eres igual (:9 claro que si) bueno total me sali del tema... aqui esta el fic...dejen Reviews, se les quiere...**

**Nota: D! PPGZ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Shiho Komiyuno, si fueran mias habrian capitulos llenos de depresion y mucho Drama xD**

* * *

Es Igual Todos Los Meses…

Me levante, no lo se me sentía extraña, estresada, Tal vez por la pelea de ayer, a veces me estresa ser una PPGZ.

Me bañe, me puse mi uniforme, una **Falda** de cuadros Grises negros y blancos una que otra raya azul oscuro, y Verde oscuro, (N/a: siento si les parece raro el uniforme, es que asi es el mio T.T) una camisa Blanca con el Logo de la escuela, Tome mi maleta me puse una valaca negra y baje, desayune, me despedí de mi mama y mis hermanos, Shou entraba más tarde, y Dai salía por otro lugar para recoger a su novia, Salí, de nuevo, a la "prisión" a la que le llaman escuela.

Venia entrando y para arruinar mi día se me tenía que cruzar la persona más odiosa del planeta Butch.

-oye Kaoru-antes de que llegara extendí mi mano dejándola en su cara, el por inercia Freno.-

-Hoy no estoy de Humor para que me molestes así que sea lo que sea Jajá, así que adiós-

-bien, bien, solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer-

-solo déjalo así-

-adiós-dijo corriendo hacia sus hermanos-

En realidad sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz, pero bueno, fui a mi casillero, saque los libros de Algebra y me fui al salón, allí me encontré con mis amigas Momoko y Miyako.

-Ola Kaoru-me saludaron

-Ola –salude sin ánimos-

-que pasa- dijo Momoko-

-no, Nada,-

-Al parecer Hoy amaneciste mas Estresada de lo Normal-dijo Miyako mirándome-

Odio que me conozcan tan bien, pero a la vez, Me gusta, al menos alguien me conoce bien.

-pues no lo se como que si amaneci un poco estresada, pero si, mas de lo Normal…-

-total ya se te pasara…-dijo Momoko intentando Darme animos-

-Si, ojala-

Las Clases empezaron, el dia pasaba Lento pero al fin llego el descanso, caminaba con mis amigas hacia el bebedero, que esta al lado del baño [lindo lugar para el bebedero x/], cuando veníamos llegando, sentí un fuerte Dolor a lo que se le llamaría Dolor Menstrual, me agarre fuerte del Brazo de Momoko, y Miyako al ver mi cara de dolor corrió y se paro a mi lado, yo me agarre también de su brazo…

-que te pasa- me decían Repetidas veces mis amigas, pero el dolor no me dejaba contestar, cuando se me paso un poco pude decir-

-solo, fue un Fuerte Dolor MENSTRUAL-

-pues Vaya que fue fuerte- dijo Momoko- casi me partes el Brazo-

-oye-le dijo Miyako-

-perdon-dijo Momoko-

-no tranquilas, es que sentí que me caería- dije excusándome-

-bien, pero será mejor que vayas a la enfermería-dijo Miyako sonrriendome como siempre-

-no, primero Vere si tengo el mes, por que esta mañana estaba normal-

-bien, te acompañamos- mis 2 amigas se pararon en la puerta mientras que yo entre al Baño, hize mi necesidad, me limpie con un pedazo de papel Higienico, lo revise y no había rastro de sangre, me arregle denuevo mi falda, mis medias y Sali,-

-todo esta bien-me dijo Momoko-

-pues, si pero aun no tengo, tal vez me de mas tarde-

-bueno-dijo Miyako-

-entonces vamos a tomar agua-dije cambiando de tema-

-Claro- me respondieron mis 2 amigas-

Lugo Volvimos a Clases…Haciamos una actividad los que iban terminando podíamos hablar con otros que ya abian acabado, Los chicos, bueno a ellos les daba igual asi que estaban hablando entre ellos y molestando, de pronto sentí algo húmedo escurrir por mi pierna, mire de reojo sin levantar sospechas y vi que era sangre…

-OMG –susurre, me agache un poco sobre mis piernas a revisar, sentí una mirada sobre mi, no le tome importancia, levante un poco mi falda y bueno, no era mi herida, ya que la sangre venia de mas arriba _Mierda _pensé en mi mente-

-que sucede- me pregunto Momoko-

-mi pierna tiene un caminote de sangre, No agan escándalo-dije antes de que empezaran-

-bien pero que que hacemos-

-antes que alguien se de cuenta Vallan a donde la profesora a ver si las 3 podemos ir a la Enfermeria…-

-bien- apenas mis 2 amigas se levantaron oi que Princesa empezó a Gritar…

-Kaoru tiene un Rio de Sangre en La pierna..!- Maldita tonta..! ella siempre había sido asi de Bocona, asi de Sapa..!, obviamente todos me voltearon a ver-

-mmm, es que es mi herida, -dije para que todo el mundo volteara, la gran mayoría volteo, pero vi que aquella mirada Esmeralda seguía sobre mi, Lo mire a los ojos y Frunci el seño, el instantáneamente volvió su mirada con la de sus amigos…mire hacia donde estaba la profesora con mis amigas, y ellas me hizieron señas de que ya podíamos ir a la enfermería…Sali con ellas del salon-

-Gracias chicas-

-pero de que- me dijo Miyako con una sonrisa-

-por sacarme de alla…-

-Tranquila para eso están las amigas, mas bien vamos rápido-dijo Momoko, soriendo también-

Llegamos a la enfermería y me limpie la pierna, lo bueno fue que no se me alcanzo a untar la media, me puse la toalla higienica, y subi denuevo con mis amigas al salón de clases, Termino el dia de escuela me despedi de mis amigas y Sali a mi casa, la tarde, tranquila, pude descansar un rato, hize mi tarea y me sente en mi Laptop un rato, Cene y me fui a dormir.

A La Mañana Siguiente…

La misma rutina, Llegue a la escuela otra vez Butch…

-Ola Verdecita-

-abrete, no estoy de animos-

-si, esa es la actitud de siempre…-

-cayate-

-pues Cayame tu..!, como me cayabas antes- dijo bajando la mirada solo un poco, Maldito por que tenia que recordármelo-

-ahh Maldito…-Lo perseguí lo alcanze le di una cachetada y segui a mi casillero, dejándolo en el piso sobandoze su mejilla Roja-

Entre al salón y no vi ni a Miyako ni a Momoko…se me hizo muy extraño ellas solo faltan cuando están enfermas…_Espero que estén bien _pensé…me sente en mi puesto y me aburri, como todos los días…Llego el descanso, asi que como no estaba ni Miyako, ni Momoko, decidi que me iria a un lugar de PAZ para que nadie me molestara, Sali a una zona verde donde había un árbol de Mango me subi en una de sus ramas mas grandes y cerre mis ojos.

-por que tan sola- odio en verdad esa voz-

-que quieres Butch, acaso no te basto con la cachetada, quieres que te reviente el Labio ¿?-

-enserio que tener la menstruación te pone violenta- en ese momento me puse Fria-

-que te pasa por que dices eso –dije con un poco de nerviosismo-

-por dios crees que te crei que lo que sangraba era tu herida, te vi cuando te medio levantaste la falda

-que diablos, me miraste maldito! –estaba apunto de golpearlo-

-dejame terminar-dijo mientras me tomaba mi muñeca-

-ashh –dije rodando los ojos-

-tu herida estaba normal, no tenias nada, además la sangre venia de mas arriba-

-maldito-intente golpearlo, pero me tomo mi otra muñeca-

-que tienes- me dijo ¿Dulcemente?

-nada-

-no me mientas te conozco Kaoru-

-no me digas eso Butch-

-por que, por que te recuerda como eramos antes-

-…-baje mi mirada, y lentamente sobe mi pierna donde estaba la herida-

-te duele lo de la herida-

Solo asentí con mi cabeza,

-oye lo lamento, creo que esta vez si se me paso la mano-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-

-pero no, como fue que te di-

Sonrrei levemente

-solo me distraje y tu aprovechaste-

**Flash Back…**

-mojo, no tienes salida- dijo Bombon-

-ya ríndete mono estúpido tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- Grite-

-Cayate niña insolente, tal vez me derrotaron a mi, pero tengo a mis niños-

-que no nos llames asi Mono patético- Gritaron los RRBZ-

-ya peleen niñitas- grite denuevo-

-ahh que niña tan tonta-dijo Butch volando rápidamente hacia mi- [ahora ellos eran un poco mejores, ya no usaban las armas antiguas, ahora cada uno tenia sus espadas, y fuera de todo un Cinturon y se transformaban como nosotras, solo que siendo RRBZ y PPGZ somos enemigos, pero como los chicos normales de Secundaria se supone que no la llevamos "bien"]

-Tonto eres tu me oiste-dije mientras volaba sobre un edificio, luego sentí un ataque de un rayo y cai sobre el edificio-

-hahaha si soy tan tonto por que te di ¿?-

-suerte…-dije mientras me levantaba-

-Claro- oi un estruendo era mojo y cuando menos me di cuenta me golpeo con su estúpido robot gigante y me saco contra otro edificio, Butch volo hacia el edificio donde cai, estaba acostada sobre el borde quede solo un poco inconciente, luego volvi a despertar y vi a Butch viniendo hacia mi-

-estas bien- dijo mientras llegaba-

-Obvio- empezamos denuevo una batalla interminable, solo que el me hirió con su espada, la paso por mi pierna justo donde terminaba la Falda, me quede Fria salía muchísima sangre-

-Creo que te pasaste-dije aun sin parpadear y callendo lentamente-

-Bellota, estas…estas bien- me dijo muy nervioso-

-No…- dije cerrando mis ojos, pase mi mano por mi pierna y efectivamente tenia muchísima sangre, estaba ahí desplomada en el piso y Butch no reaccionaba-

-Butch..!- dije casi con mi ultimo aliento-

-Claro- dijo volviendo a la tierra, se arrodillo junto a mi, me toco el Brazo, efectivamente estaba Helada abrió su chaqueta, se la quitome la puso suave y rápidamente, se quito la camiseta de abajo, vi sus musculos, su pecho, otra vez, me limpio la sangre con la camiseta y luego la rasgo por un pedazo y me la puso sobre mi herida, trancando la sangre-

-Maldito- le dije-

-Lo siento, lo siento- me dijo nervioso-

-Maldito- le dije de nuevo-

-ya te dije que lo siento, yo no quería herirte tan mal-

-Maldito- otra vez-

-que lo siento Bellota! Lo siento-

-Idiota…te estoy di…diciendo Maldito…por…por…tocarme la pierna..! (N/A: que malagradecida xD Bellota: decias… Yo: no nada… jejeje :$)

-ashh pues perdón señorita perfeccion pero te estabas desangrando…- se coloco la camisa de adebajo aunque estuviera untada de sangre, de mi sangre-

-Butch…-

-dime-

-Ven…-

-que pasa-dijo agachándose un poco-

-Gracias- dije mientras lo abrazaba…-

-o/O de…denada…-dijo mientras lentamente me correspondía el abrazo…-

Estuvimos un rato asi, luego el me levanto en sus Brazos y me llevo hasta mi casa, llegue no se porque razón des transformada, entramos por mi ventana, y me acosto en mi cama

-Butch-

-q paso-

-quedate con migo-

El asintió se des transformo y se sento en mi cama junto a mi, aun estando destransformado tenia la camisa con sangre, me fui quedando dormida, cuando desperté era la madrugada lo vi a punto de salir, el me vio.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir-me dijo sonriendo- mis hermanos me deben estar esperando-

Asentí y le sonreí, el salió por la ventana dejándome ahí sobre mi cama…

**End Flash Back…**

-de todas maneras, lo siento-dijo mirando hacia abajo, odio que haga eso..!-

-no, no hagas asi-

-bueno, y eso por que no están tus amigas-

-por que deben estar enfermas…esa es la única razón por la que fallarían-

-amm claro…me imagino que las visitaras-

-si ire en la tarde a la casa de ellas

-ah ya-el volteo y miro hacia arriba, cuando me volteo a ver se sorprendió- pero a que horas empezaste a llorar, no te oi…-

Sonrei levemente

-estoy acostumbrada a no llorar, y si lo ago simplemente, no se oye, por que no me gusta que me vean llorando, las únicas personas que me han visto llorar son mi hermano Dai, Momoko, Miyako, y TU-

-wow…y tus padres-

-no, mi padre nunca me ha visto llorar, dice que eso es señal de debilidad, asi que si lo hago seria encerrada en mi habitación…y mi madre, ella sabe que lloro pero prefiere no nombrar el tema, ya que sabe que odio que me vean llorar…

-jumm…tu vida…

-si lo se, es un poco complicada…-mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos tenia mi cara llena de lagrimas, solloce solo un poco…-

Butch no me dijo nada solo me abrazo, llore sobre su pecho, eso me recordaba tantas cosas, le correspondi al abrazo, el me abrazo mas Fuerte, no lo se, creo que el también pensaba en aquel tiempo…

**Flash Back…**

Siempre nos sentábamos en el mismo lugar, aquel patiecito bonito con aquella fuente que quedaba algo escondido, en el colegio, ahí nos sentábamos los 6, Boomer y Miyako siempre se sentaban juntos, Brick algunas veces junto a Momoko, y Butch conmigo, en ese tiempo soliamos, _Salir_.

El estaba con una mano sobre mis hombros, y teníamos cogidas las manos, asi eran la mayoría de los Descansos, cuando nuestros amigos salian a comprar nos Besábamos una que otra vez… -/-

Al final terminamos porque soliamos tener peleas Gracias a la Idiota de Princesa, esa chica era tan caprichosa, le encantaban los 3 y siempre lo negaba, ella se inventaba cualquier estupidez cualquier rumor, cualquier chisme y eso hizo que nuestra relación se Quebrantara, al final terminamos…

**End Of Flash Back…**

Recordarlo, no se si me dolia o me hacia sentir bien al pensar que algo tan lindo sucedió, pero que tuvo un Mal Final…

-tambien pensaste en ese tiempo…¿?- dije con un poco de miedo de quedar como una tonta-

-si, pensé en ese ayer, que pensamos que seria un mañana…-

Hubo un Gran momento de silencio

Se acerco a mi Rozo mis labios y me beso suavemente…nos separamos y sonrrei

Recorde nuestro primer beso "apasionado"

**Flash Back…**

Baje a descanso el se encontraba en una tarima que hay en el colegio, la tarima tenia unas cortinas rojas oscuro, fui y el me vio venir, se levanto del grupo de sus amigos y yo entre atras de una de las cortinas…

-Ola bebe-me dijo sonriendo-

-ola amor-lo salude-

Hablamos un rato…me beso y intento meter su lengua en mi cavidad pero yo no lo deje, apreté mis labios cuando nos separamos me miro con un reproche

-entonces nos vemos a la salida- dije con una sonrisa medio torcida-

-bien-me dijo con un pucherito-

Sali de allí, al parecer dejando al chico deconcertado…

**End Of Flash Back…**

-siempre me gustaría pensar en que podría haber algo mas entre nosotros, pero sin tantos tropiesos como antes-me dijo con una mirada sincera…-

Estaba a punto de responder y sono el Timbre ambos suspiramos pesadamente y volvimos juntos al salón de clases…

Llego la salida…

Me monte en mi Skate…y Sali rumbo a la casa de Momoko

**Senti 3 Sombras** **perseguirme**, pasando por un callejón deje caer algo apropósito…Cuando me dispuse a recogerlo sentí que esas 3 sombras se escondieron tras unos botes de basura en el callejón, Me agache lentamente y oi un leve susurro…

-Boomer..!- sii estaba en lo cierto eran ellos, con razón vi a Brick y Boomer tomando apuntes de toda Clase, hahaha, ni pensarlo, son muy obvios, devuelta en mi Sk8 seguí hacia la casa de Momoko, al llegar me abrió la mama de Momoko…

-Hola Kaoru-

-Hola-

-supongo que vienes a saludar a Momoko-

-si señora ^_^-

-sube tranquila- dijo dejándome pasar a la casa-

-Bien, Gracias- ella se retiro llendose a la Cocina y yo empeze a subir las escaleras y Kuriko la hermana de Momoko

-Hola Kaoru-

-Hola Miinii Mounstrico- la salude…ya era costumbre que le dijera asi…-

-como has estado-

-bien-le respondi con una sonrisa- y tu ¿?

-Muy bien-me respondió de la misma manera-

-Hablaremos luego mounstrico-dije entre unas risas-

-oka Kaoru-

Termine de subir las escaleras y toque en la habitación de Momoko

-Kuriko no me molestes ahora..! –se oyo que grito desde adentro-

-Bueno si no me quieres ver me ire- dije irónicamente, sabia que reconocería mi voz-

-Kaoru ¿?

-si dime-

-jejeje Kaoru pasa, pasa, pensé que era mi hermana Fastidiando-

-hehehe te entiendo- dije mientras entraba en la habitación…-

-y por que no vino Miyako ¿?- me pregunto curiosa-

-pues al parecer ella también amaneció enferma…-

-o.o ocea que te la pasaste por la mañana…-

-sola ¿?- dije, asintió con la cabeza- no, no mucho sabes, - le conte lo sucedido con Butch- de resto el dia fue igual de aburrido-

-ocea que todo el dia hablaste con Butch ¿?- asentí levemente-

- Y con esto como te sientes- ambas reímos, eso lo sacamos de una película que vimos y nos causaba Gracia exactamente esa Frase-

-hahaha, pues, no lo se, no se si sentirme herida por haber vuelto a hablar con el o, no se si me siento bien por poder aclarar las cosas-

-pero según ese punto de vista, creo que deberías sentirte bien ya que sabes que el siente lo mismo que tu, de que fue un error haber acabado con esa Bonita relación y que saben que ambos están arrepentidos, y quieren volver a estar juntos….

-Momoko, Momoko, Momoko..!- exclame, ella ya estaba igual que siempre corazoncitos en sus ojos, y medio delirando,-

-ahh que pasa- dice como si no supiera todo lo que dijo-

-ahh olvídalo Momo…y dime de que te enfermaste, no no me lo digas, comiste demasiados dulces Verdad, y…

-si, si, ahórrate el sermón, ya me lo conozco, y si, eso fue lo que me sucedió…y como seguiste de tu **mes** ¿?-

-pues mejor, no tengo tantos cólicos y eso es bueno, bueno me quedaría mas tiempo pero debo ir a Ver también a Miyako-

- bueno, dale mis Saludos y que se mejore, oye, oye, oye, dejame tus apuntes…-

-no te preocupes por eso estoy totalmente segura de que alguien **mas** vendrá y te los prestara, no te preocupes-

-que ¿?, pero quien, dime Kaoru-

-Lo descubrirás tu misma, no te preocupes tal vez no demora en llegar, nos vemos luego- dije saliendo rápido, evitándome todo el interrogatorio, además quería que se sorprendiera-

Baje las escaleras y me despedi, de la mama de Momoko, y Sali, devuelta en mi Sk8 segui hasta la casa de Miyako…

En cierto tiempo saque un espejo de mi mochila, sin detenerme y disimuladamente empeze a revisar hacia atrás, y como siempre no me equivocaba, allí atrás venían 2 personas, al parecer **Bricky,** según Momoko, si se quedo en la casa de ella, guarde el espejo en mi bolsillo y segui con mi camino…

Llegue a la casa de Miyako, y muy amablemente me saludo la abuela de Miyako, me dijo que pasara, que Miyako se encontraba en su habitación y segui hasta allí…toque modestamente y oi un "Adelante", entre…

-Hola Miyako!-

-Kaoru, como estas!- dijo un poco Ronca

-bien amiga-

-como seguiste de tu mes…-

-Mejor- le respondi- y dime por que enfermaste ¿?-

-me resfrie, pero ahora estoy un poco mejor que esta mañana, si mejoro asi, mañana si podre ir a la escuela…^_^, y Momoko ¿?

-amanecio enferma también, vengo de su casa y me dijo que saludos-

-humm, me imagino por los dulces…-

-aja… (: -dije entre risas-

-esa Momoko, no cambia-

-es verdad…-dije riendo también-

Miyako tosio un poco

-perdon es esta Tos-

-Tranquila, te entiendo-

-entonces si Momoko ni yo no fuimos, la pasaste sola ¿?-

-si, pues no tanto- y también le conte lo de Butch-

-awww…que liindo..!-dijo Miyako mientras los ojitos le Brillaban y también tenían corazoncitos como los de Momoko-

-tranquila, bueno Miyakito amiga, te dejo, nos veremos mañana entonces-

-oye Kaoru, tienes los apuntes, o se los prestaste primero a Momoko ¿?-

-no, pero tranquila alguien mas te los prestara…-

-que, como asi dime quien ¿?-

-no lo siento deberas descubrirlo, nos vemos debo irme, se hace tarde-

-kaoru!-oi reprocharrme-

Sali, sabia que también podía emprezarme a preguntar asi que no me arriesgue, me despedi de la abuela de Miyako, y me dirigi a mi casa-

Bueno solo venia una sombra, **Boomy **se quedo con Miyako al parecer xD, la verdad no se ni por que me termino de seguir…ahh! –suspiro- entre en la casa salude, y subi a mi habitación, cerre la puerta sin llave y me lanze sobre la cama, estaba agotada, descansaría un poco, luego me bañaría, y después terminare las tareas… -.- que cansancio.

La Luz de mi cuarto estaba bajita, de pronto se fue la luz, cerre mis ojos, me levante un poco sentándome sobre mi cama, mire hacia enfrente, tenia directo el espejo de mi peinador y lo único que podía divisar eran mis ojos, Verdes, ese color, que era tan igual al de…

-sus ojos- susurre, estoy segura de que vi sus ojos-

-somos, muy parecidos- susurre-

-lo se- escuche por detrás, me di la vuelta y allí estaba…él junto a mi en la oscuridad, se acerco a mi y me beso, apasionadamente, mi cuerpo empezó a subir de temperatura, y no solo porque no había viento en ese momento derrepente se escucha un…

-Kaoru hija- departe de mi madre, empuje a Butch cayo al lado de mi cama, y mi madre entro con 2 velas encendidas en las manos-

-mmm, si dime que sucede, le respondi nerviosa-

-aquí tienes una vela, que haras mientras que vuelva la luz-

-solo esperare-

-bien, cuando vuelva puedes bajar, estaba sirviendo la cena-

-muy bien- le respondi con una sonrisa, que se veía gracias a la luz del par de velas, mi madre salió con una vela, la otra la había dejado sobre una mesita de mi cuarto cerro la puerta y mire hacia abajo, allí estaba Butch sonriendo un poco, sonreí aun mas.

-supongo que tenemos tiempo hasta que vuelva la luz- dijo con una sonrisita provocadora-

-supongo- le respondi-

El se puso de pie y apago la vela, luego se acerco y me recostó sobre la cama empezó a besar el cuello de ella y lentamente acariciaba sus caderas, la chica estaba realmente exitada, el peli negro la beso ella solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, derrepente las luces se encendieron, la chica rio, mas que todo como una burla a el.

-lo siento se acabo el tiempo- dijo ella levantándose y haciendo que el chico se sentara sobre la cama-

-quedate un ratico junto a mi-

- lo lamento tengo que bajar- dijo ella saliendo de la habitación, Butch se lanzo a la cama y cerro los ojos, no le importaba si lo veian, solo quería estar junto a ella.

Al rato la chica subió pero encontró al chico totalmente dormido, sonrio al ver que el estaba totalmente acomodado durmiendo tan tranquilo, decidió dejarlo, se baño, salió con su pijama y se acosto dispuesta a dormir junto a el.

A la madrugada siguiente exactamente a las 4:10 de la mañana.

-Butch…-susurro ella en su oído, el chico sonrio, al parecer reconoció la voz de ella.

-Butch vamos levantate- dijo ella abrazandolo-

-dejame dormir un rato mas-susurro el con sueño en su voz-

-no, por que mis padres se podrían despertar- dijo ella susurrando-

-y que pasa-

-que te podrían encontrar-

-y eso que tiene-

-ahh vamos me meteras en problemas- dijo mientras se levantaba y jalaba al chico-

-ve, nos veremos mas tarde en el colegio-

-ahhh esta bien- dijo el chico saliendo de la cama-

Esa mañana llegue al colegio temprano, la verdad creo que fue por la razón de que me desperté a las 4, bueno llegue y entre al salón, aun estaba vacio, me sente en mi puesto, cerre mis ojos y saque mis audífonos, oi música, cuando sentí que alguien tenia mis labios aprisionados, me estaban besando! abri mis ojos como reacción, y vi a Butch, gustoso de saborear mis labios. Nos separamos…

-que te pasa loco- dije totalmente sonrojada-

-solo quería besar a mi chica- dijo sonriendo-

-osea que volvemos- dije mirándolo confundida, reprimiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-si, pero esta vez, hay que hacerlo bien, no confiare mas en lo que digan los demás, solo, sere feliz con mi chica- dijo sonrojandoze, ya no me podía contener mas, me sonrose y sonreí me levante del puesto y me laze a los brazos de mi chico abrazandolo, el me abrazo mas fuerte-

-creeme que ahora seremos felices juntos, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos- me dijo al oído

Verdaderamente los últimos meses para mi habían sido siempre iguales, pero esta vez fue diferente…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se, no lo hize tan largo ni nada, pro bno...dejen Reviews, asi sea para un insulto o una felicitacion xD byye**

**- :3 La Srta Vampirita y El Vampirito Editor :3 - **


End file.
